Too Late
by Gemini Genim
Summary: Yuuri break it all off, his engagement and even friendship with Wolfram only to later discover his true feelings to the beautiful blonde. believe him, he never wished for anything more than he wished that he would find out sooner, for now, it's too late to go back.
1. Chapter 1

**I did this when I first started 'Shin Makoku'. It took me till now to finish it but I'm thinking about turning it into a two-chapter long. It deepens if people will want me too, or if I will think it will make that story better.**

 **This is a Yuuram and angst. Be prepared!**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

 **Love Xxx**

Is it something he did?

Was he wrong again in the eyes of the one he loved so much?

He tried so hard, he really did. He changed himself just to make the one he loved look at him. To give him that smile that he always gives to others, but him.

He could still feel the tears that were falling from his semi-opened eyes. Eyes that were looking at something but never really focusing on that thing.

He was in his room, yeah, _his_. It sounded so weird even in his mind, it was _their_ room for so long, he just wasn't used to it. That what he told himself.

He could still remember the words.

 _ **"I would never marry you!"**_

His hands were now on his ears, hoping that maybe it will stop the him from hearing that voice, or more likely, the words that voice say.

 _ **"I could never love you!"**_

Pleas just make it stop. He didn't want to remember it all, that face that he made when he said those things. Full of anger and disgust.

 _ **"You're selfish! You didn't change at all! How could you say to her that she is a slut, just because you think I'm cheating on you?"**_

Now his eyes where closed, trying to block the image of all that hate in those black eyes.

 _ **"I have some news to you, I'm not cheating on you because we're not engaged! You need me to make it official? I hereby annul our engagement!"**_

He choked out a sob, trying not to let the scream of all the pain he felt out.

"It hurts, isn't it?" a voice asked, surprising the crying blonde.

"W-who's there?" the blonde asked, cursing himself as his voice cracked at the beginning.

"My name is of no importance, Wolfram" he could hear the voice, Wolfram thinks it's a man voice, say.

"How do you know my name?" Wolfram ask him, now standing, ready to fight.

"I know a lot of things, like who hurt you're because of the one you oh so love" the man chuckled.

"You know nothing about how I feel!" Wolfram yelled, looking for the man. It was like that voice was coming from everywhere.

"Oh but I do, young one." The voice said from behind the blonde, making him turn to look at the mirror in his room.

Wolfram could see himself, his hair messy, eyes red and lower lip bruised. He looked horrible, almost like he was dead with how pail his skin was and his, now, dull eyes.

"Look what he done to you" the voice said, once again from behind Wolfram, but he didn't look away from the mirror, not even caring that he couldn't see anyone behind him.

"You can still hear him don't you? Do you still see the face he made when he said those words?" the voice was now closer.

Wolfram could feel his eyes water again as he remembered it all, too clearly for his liking.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the voice ask and Wolfram nod at that, no longer holding back his tears or sobs. It's not like he had any pride left, Yuuri took it all when he said it all in front of everyone in that, once, happy ball.

"Don't you want to make him feel that pain that he made you feel?" the sharp intake that came from Wolfram could be heard all over the quiet room, like it echoed from the walls and back to him.

Wolfram wanted to say 'No', wanted to shake his head but he couldn't move. He was still looking at himself in the mirror, a look of pure horror, sadness and hatred was covering his face. He couldn't recognize himself anymore.

"Answer me, Wolfram" the voice said and Wolfram could see himself nodding his head for 'Yes'.

 _'No! I don't want that!'_ Wolfram thought to himself. _'I don't want to hurt Yuuri! I love him!_ He yelled again and again in his mind, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Wolfram could feel himself slipping, like his control over his own body was taken away from him, with him able to do nothing but to watch as his body moved on his own.

 _'No… I don't want to…'_

 _'Yuuri save me…'_

Yuuri was in his office, his face in his hands as he sighed for the fifth time in just those three minutes.

"Why did I do it?" he asked himself.

"Heika, are you in here?" Yuuri could here Conrad from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Yuuri said "And please call me Yuuri Conrad."

Conrad walked inside, seeing Yuuri tired face looking at him.

"How do you feel Heika?" Conrad asked, walking to the other.

"You still angry at me?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know what you mean Heika." Conrad answered him.

"Conrad you know I had to! I can't love him like _that_." said Yuuri, feeling guilty but he knew it was the right thing to do! Wolfram will come around and will also see that it was the right thing to do.

Conrad stared at him and asked "Did you even tried?"

"No, but I don't need to try! I like girls Conrad." Yuuri said.

"You got what you wanted, Lady Momo is here to see you" Conrad said in a monotone voice.

"Really?" Yuuri asked, looking excited. Two days ago he met her at the ball, she was so beautiful and kind, but Wolfram just yelled at her. Said that she was a slut and yelling at Yuuri for cheating on him.

"Yes, Heika. I just came to tell you that she's waiting in the gardens" Conrad said.

"Oh! Then I should go see her! Thank you Conrad and please do call me Yuuri." He said but Conrad didn't even look at him as he said his goodbye to his king and walked out the room.

Yuuri sighed again, it been like that since the ball, where he annuls his and Wolfram engagement.

He walked out of his office and to the gardens remembering how he and Wolfram used to do picnics here with Greta when she was small. Now she was in her kingdom, learning to become a queen.

Yuuri shakes the memory away, now was not the time to remember that. he wondered if they will get to have more picnics, just him Wolfram and Greta. That small but happy family.

Even if Yuuri and Wolfram are no longer engaged, it doesn't mean they can't stay a family right?

Yuuri walked further into the garden and saw Lady Momo. Her light brown colored hair going down in a big braid. Her dress was a sickening sweet, pink color. In her hand a beautiful Wolfram.

In Yuuri eyes the flower beauty was shamed by the too pale hand that was holding it.

Yuuri smiled, walking to the girl side, "It's good to see you Lady Momo." He said.

"Heika, it's good to see you too" She smiled at him, talking in her most sweet voice she had.

"I'm happy that you still agree to meet me, and please call me Yuuri." He told her, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. Her hand was rougher then Wolfram hand and Yuuri didn't really liked the feel of it in his hand, so he releases the hand.

"Yes, Yuuri" She said smiling at him, "And why wouldn't I? it was not your fault, but that disgraced blonde"

"Disgraced?" Yuuri asked looking confused, why would wolfram be a disgrace?

"Why, yes, Yuuri. I mean you did annual your engagement with him, meaning that he was a bad fiancé and more than that, you did it for everyone to see!" she said, reaching and taking Yuuri hand in hers, looking as he she felt sorry for him.

"You had to suffer him for so many years. You're as kind as they say, giving him so many years to try and be a good fiancé for you" she continued, now a hand touched his check making him look into her eyes.

"But he just wasn't good. A lot of people thank you for showing them that lord von Bielefelt was not a good fiancé" she smiled warmly at her, as if he just did the most, kindest thing to her.

Yuuri didn't know what to say. What did he do? Yuuri didn't even think about what would happen to Wolfram if he'd annual the engagement like that. he was just so angry at the blonde that he did the first thing to come to mind.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Momo asked, looking worried for him, but now the face that once looked beautiful for him was now plain looking. Wolfram face came to his mind and Yuuri knew that nothing was more beautiful than his face.

"Lady Momo. Would you like to go to a ride with me?" Yuuri asked, bangs hiding his eyes but a smiled was visible on his face.

"In a carriage?" she asked, blushing at the thought of her and the king alone in a carriage.

"No, I mean on horses" Yuuri said.

"O-on horses?! I can't do that! do you know how dirty that animal is?" Momo asked, looking at Yuuri as if he was crazy to even think about it.

"I see…" Yuuri said.

 **"Learn how to ride, wimp!"**

 **"You want to ride Yuuri?"**

 **"I-I'll go on a r-ride with you, you wimp!"**

Wolfram voice was rolling in his head; he remembers how Wolfram was always angry at him for not knowing how to ride a horse. he always knew when Yuuri needed out and the only way was to ride, so Wolfram would offer to teach him horse riding, letting him out of that office. The last time they ride together, Yuuri mange to make Wolfram blush his beautiful blush.

Whoa! What was he thinking?! Beautiful blush? Yuuri really needed to get himself together, he was with a beautiful woman. Now was his chance, the chance he had been waiting for.

"I wonder if Gwendal is looking for me…" Yuuri said to himself but Momo heard him.

"Is it about paperwork?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Yuuri said, now looking at her.

"Then skip and stay with me!"

 **"Go you wimp! You have work to do, I'll wait"**

"Really?" Yuuri asked.

"Yep! I want to be with you, maybe I won't be here when you get back you know…"

 **"Yes wimp, I'll still be here when you come back"**

"Oh…" Yuuri said, she was not the one. She didn't get him.

He already found the one, he already had them and he was the one to let them go. He took himself as an opened mind king, helping and accepting everyone but one. He didn't accept his own feelings, his wants and he didn't accept the love of the one that was always there.

He was always there. That was why he didn't accept them, it was because he knew that they would always be there for him. But now, that he knew, he was the reason why they weren't here anymore. He made them go without them really wanting to leave.

 **"I got you Yuuri"**

 **"Stay behind me!"**

 **"I will protect you, Yuuri"**

Yuuri gasped, he was always being protected by him, even from his own feelings and what did Yuuri do? He threw him away like he was trash, never even thinking that he was being protected by him. He was killing himself so that Yuuri could live with himself, never knowing his feelings.

Feelings that could break him, but Yuuri knew that it was time for him to take things to his hands and that includes his real feelings. This time, he was going to protect him.

 _"You took your time."_

Yuuri heard a voice say and without thinking a said "Maou?!"

Momo looked at him weird and asked "Is everything alright, Yuuri?"

The king looked at her and smiled awkwardly, "Everything is just fine lady Momo." But to say the true, it wasn't. did he really heard the Maou talk to him, or was it an allusion of his mind for finding his true feelings?

He didn't know, but he did know that he needs to find Wolfram and tell him his feeling, this time really slapping him and hoping he will say yes.

He looked at lady Momo only to see her making a disgusted look. he looked to where she was looking only to see Wolfram walking up to them, face facing the earth and was that a knife in hand? Was he challenging lady Momo to a fight over Yuuri?

But something was wrong. The way Wolfram walked was all wrong, like he was fighting something, like he didn't want to walk but was made to.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked and lady Momo just told him that they should go somewhere else.

"No… something is wrong. Wolf!" Yuuri said and started walking toward the blonde only for said blonde to look up, showing his tearful face and trembling body.

"S-stay away…" Wolfram said in a whisper, like his voice was strangled from inside of him.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked and took another step forward only to get yelled by the blonde, "STAY BACK!"

Yuuri stopped and looked at Wolfram who was trying not to take another step towards Yuuri. He watched as Wolfram fought something but didn't see what.

Wolfram closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were hallow, making Yuuri scared for his love. Yes, he was his love.

 _"I shall kill you Yuuri-Heika…. Yo will die in my hands."_ Wolfram said in a weird voice, but then his eyes were back to normal and he glared as much as he could, looking more like he was in pain then anything else.

"I will not!" Wolfram said and looked at Yuuri with a sad smile. The double black looked back at him, fear in his eyes, that smile looked like a goodbye way too much.

"Y-Yuuri…" Wolfram said and his lips kept moving, the words said by the blonde stopped his world. Seeing the blonde smile at him, rising that knife high up and then plugging in into himself, still smiling with a face full of tears.

He remembered yelling Wolfram name, running to him as the blonde collapse. He also remembers hearing another voice crying for Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM!"

 _"NO! WOLFRAM!"_

After that it was no longer Yuuri who was holding Wolfram cold and bloody body to his, it was no longer Yuuri who was crying over the lost love of his, the love that will never know that they were loved too.

It was the Maou. Using all of his power to bring back Wolfram, to keep him here with them. Not wanting to let go, he called all of his power, putting them into healing the blonde.

He just wanted to hear that voice calling him wimp, or that body warm by his in bed, or to see those beautiful eyes look only at him, as they did all these years. He wanted to hear him _breath_.

 _"Please wake up."_

"Please wake up."

Both halves said together, wanting the same thing.

To have their love one back, the one who said goodbye without getting one back.

 _ **"I love you, thank you and goodbye."**_

 **~~ Wolfram not dead! If I do a second chapter you will see what happened to him but only if people will want me to upload more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still alive!**

 **It's funny that I have more fun writing KKM fics then any other fic hahahha.**

 **I wanted to ask if it will be a problem if I changed it to T rated? It's not for much but I got something in mind and it's no longer a k one…**

 **Do tell me what you think ok?**

 **Love Xxx**

Murata did not expect to see the Maou hugging Wolfram beneath him, tears sipping out of closed eyes. He looks to the side and see lady Momo looking shocked.

"What happened here?" he asks her just as the sky turn dark grey and a storm starts.

"I-I don't know!" she told him back, looking scared now.

Murata was just going to walk over to the couple on the muddy ground only to stop when Shino appears on his shoulder. "You should not get closer now my dear daikenja." Shino told him and Murata looks at him, confused.

"What is going on?" Murata asks with a serious tone, looking at the first king with a glare. Shino flash him a nervous smile and says "I'm doing nothing, but the Maou and Yuuri are."

"What do you mean?" the other asks and look at the two on the floor, Yuuri now had his Maou area and is hair was longer but body stayed the same. Meaning that the transformation was not complete. Now what Murata Ken wanted to know is why and how? Yuuri was always himself or the Maou, not together.

"Wolfram is dead." Shino told him, no emotion in his voice and someone else will think like that but not Murata, he knew the king for too long, and so he knew that underneath it all the first king was crying for the blonde.

"What?!" Murata asks and take his eyes off of the two and to Shino, not believing what the other just said.

"He killed himself to save Yuuri. I knew he would do everything as long as Yuuri is protected." Shino said and look at the two, seeing that the air become heavier and that rain was starting to pour down. Murata, seeing the same couldn't help but ask, "What in your name is going on?"

Shino stare harden and he didn't answer, only watching as Yuuri started crying out loud, making water soar around them. It almost looked like it was raining upside down to Murata and when Yuuri looks up and scream as lighting hit the sky with thunder was when Murata asked again.

"Shino! Answer my, what's going on here? What Shibuya is doing?"

"He is bringing his love back."

"His love?" Murata looks at Shino, shocked. Yuuri always said that he could never love Wolfram like the blonde loved him, for he was a boy and after what happened he was sure that Yuuri now hated the blonde even if they were meant for each other.

"Yuuri figured out his feeling for my cute descendent, after losing what was so obviously needed by his side, Yuuri sorted his feeling out by being with someone that was not supposed to be there with him." Shino says and look to the side and to lady Momo who was now running back into the castle, afraid for her life.

Murata was about to ask more when he heard Conrad yell as he ran up to them and had to stop him from getting closer to Yuuri, now knowing well that Yuuri will kill anyone that is too close, for that upside down rain is a shilled that will cut through everything.

"What is happening?" Conrad asks as he too watch Yuuri. Conrad looks worried for Yuuri, that is until he sees his brother on the floor looking dead as blood sip through his clothes. "Wolfram?!" Conrad asks and once again try to get closer only to be stopped.

"What is the meaning of this daikenja?" Conrad asks, giving a hard look to Murata but the other didn't badge from the other way, not being scared from the hard glare.

"Yuuri will kill you right now," he tells him and then asks Shino "Tell me what he is doing now Shino."

Shino sighs and say "He is trying to bring Wolfram back, but that won't go without a price of some sort."

"What kind of price?"

"We will know when this is all over," Murata answered and look over to Yuuri watching with the others as he noticed that the others came as they were talking, thanking that they listened instead of running right to Yuuri.

He couldn't lose him, not him.

 **"Yuuri you cheater!" Wolfram said and look to the side, an angry look on his face.**

 _Now I know you tried to hide your tears, using anger as a disguise. You were frowning over me for I really did look at her, I looked thinking her beauty was nothing compared to yours._

 **"Let go of my fiancé!" he said, taking Yuuri to himself, making sure that he didn't see his face.**

 _Always telling that to me, but in reality it was for you. To make sure it was still true, that you could still be by my side._

 **"Wimp!" Wolfram said with anger.**

 _Yes, I was. I still am, I mean look at me. Crying over your dead body, hoping I can save you, thinking what if I didn't and so on. I ran away and you knew it but said nothing more._

 **"I'll protect you."**

 _Then who will protect you? I was supposed to protect you but I didn't. I tried to hide away that I lost what was most important to me._

 **"Please… Don't! Yuuri!" Wolfram cried out, pain visible on his face.**

 _What did I do? Look at you, in so much pain and all because of me. I couldn't see pass that anger that I had. What was I really angry about? Was it you or me? If only I knew it was the last time you would say my name…_

 **"Yes Heika." Wolfram said in an emotionless face.**

 _I never want to see that face again, never want that name to get out of your mouth directed to me. That is not my name. say my name Wolfram. My name._

 _ **"Yuuri"**_

He let all of his emotion merge into one. Making his body warm and fussy outside but inside, it was cold as ice. He couldn't shake the feeling of lost. The feeling that he just made his biggest mistake.

He felt his Maou power but he was still himself, which was weird. He wasn't used to that and it never happened, so why now? Yuuri didn't try to think about it too much, because what was most important was to save Wolfram, his love.

 _"You want to save him?"_ A voice says and before Yuuri knows better he's feeling his power becoming stronger, almost reaping his human skin.

"Yes I want to save him." Yuuri answer back, not sure if he said it out loud or not.

 _"Will you do anything?"_ asks the voice and at Yuuri nod and him saying "Yes" the spirit showed herself. Her hair was long and red as if it was the color of burning fire mixed with dark blood, but it looks fresh. She looks like a little girl with how her long, curly hair is going around her.

Her eyes were golden embers and where sharp as a fox eyes are. Mouth in the form of a smirk and an old looking kimono that still held beauty was on her. Yuuri didn't know if to trust her, but if she was his only way to save Wolfram he will.

He will do anything for the blonde, now and forever.

 _"I shall help you, Yuuri the 27_ _th_ _Maou of shin Makoku."_ The spirit says and Yuuri is relived, she will help him and for that he was grateful, but it was still too early. After that she said more.

 _"I will take payment."_

"What kind of payment?" Yuuri asks, looking at her as if she was fire herself.

 _"I would take it later, for now you can not give it to me."_ She tells him and he nods at her. He did say that he would do everything for the blonde in his arms and really, what was a small price for a life?

 _"He would not be the same."_ The spirit says and Yuuri looks at her with a frown. Why would he be different? He was sure the payment was for him to pay, not the blonde.

"Why and what will be?" he asks and Looking at the spirit with a hard gaze.

 _"The spirit that was inside of him will stay,"_ the spirit told him and before Yuuri could say something about it she continued _"That is until you make him believe in you, if by the end of this month he would not believe your words of love, the spirit will take over and Wolfram as you know him will be gone."_

"It will be easy, all I need to do is tell him I love him and that's it!" Yuuri says with a smile on his face, looking lovingly at Wolfram. The blonde looked like he was only sleeping, just like sleeping beauty, only compered to him she was ugly in Yuuri eyes.

The spirit nodded and look at Wolfram, emitting a bright light only for it to disappear just as fast as it appeared.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram asks as he opens his eyes, looking into Yuuri tearful eyes.

Yuuri smiled at him, tears now sipping down his cheeks, looking back at the blonde, "Yes, it's me my love." Yuuri says, now looking at the blonde with warmth and love. He wanted to make sure that Wolfram will know that he is loved by the double black.

He could also see the blush that was taking over Wolfram face in mere seconds. Yuuri couldn't help but think that it looked good on him.

"L-love?" Wolfram asks with a small shatter to his voice from the nickname that Yuuri gave him.

Yuuri answered with a "Yes, Wolfram I-" but before he could say anything else he was punched in the face by Wolfram, hearing him yell "Wimp!"

Maybe it won't be that easy.

 **Wolf is back!**

 **Will Yuuri make it? Or maybe he is too much of a wimp?**

 **Oh I need to start writing Shin Makoku but I don't know what! grrrr… I'll try doing it today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long and it's so short, but I'm sick real bad and was in the hospital for some time because of some stupid panic attack… so yep!**

 **But here I'm! now all of you here that also reads 'Shin Makoku' I'm working on it right now, but like I said I'm still sick! Wanna cry real bad!**

 **Love Xxxx**

Murata watches as Wolfram tries to get out of Yuuri arms, looking panicked. He now remembers that he's no longer the king fiancé, said king that he just punched.

Murata eyes were still on Yuuri as the blue aura was still around the king. It was looks like the Maou powers were still there only it was Yuuri that was still in control. Murata saw that Conrad was once again making a move to walk up to them so he stops him again.

He couldn't let anyone near them right now, not when Yuuri powers weren't in control. Conrad looks at him confuse asking "Geika?" as Murat looks back to Yuuri asking Conrad a question of his own, "Don't you see that?"

Conrad looks at the two, as so Gwendal and Gunter who for now didn't yell 'Heika' yet. Murat can't thank Shinou enough for that, he really didn't have the time to make Gunter go silence. "We see it, Geika. What is the meaning of it?" Gwendal asks, watching as his little brother get away from Yuuri, making the other whine about it.

"I myself don't know yet lord von Voltaire. I can only tell you what I think." Murata tells him.

"Then tell us what you think." The older man says and Murata nods his head. "I think that Yuuri is losing control over his powers. After almost- no, after losing Wolfram he and the Maou both used, how do I say it… black magic? Let's go with that. they used black magic to bring their loved one back and so they can no longer control their power." Murata explain his theory.

"When will his power go back under his control?" Gunter asks, talking for the first time.

Murata looks over to see Yuuri standing trying to get to Wolfram but wobbling a little as he tried. "Well, he did used a lot of his magic and-oh, looks like he fainted." Murata says, pointing to an unconcise Yuuri.

Wolfram was running away and into the castle, not putting attention that the other fainted. Conrad run to Yuuri lifting him up as Gunter yell 'Heika'. Murata expected that, Yuuri did used most of his magic. The daikenja was surprised that he stayed awake till now.

"Lord von Voltaire, I need you to do something for me." Murata says, light reflecting on his glasses. The man looks at him "What is it Geika?" he asks.

"I need you all to put an eye on both Yuuri and Wolfram." He says and without letting the other talk he goes to his horse, mounting him and saying "The payment was not taken yet, we need to keep an eye for that." he then ride as fast as he can to the temple, he needs to talk to Shinou.

Murata got to Shinou temple as fast as he could. Walking in he saw Ulrike with Shinou. Murata walks up to them and glare at the blonde man, he then looks at Ulrike and smile kindly at het asking her to leave the room.

As she left he return to glaring at the first king. "Now, why giving me that look my cute little daikenja?" the man asks and smirk as he get closer to the smaller male. Murata didn't back away as the man got closer and kept glaring at him. He was used to him by now, after all 4,000 were a lot.

"Don't play games with me, Shinou. What did you do?" Murata asks with a warning in his voice. Shinou frown and open his mouth only to close it, now knowing how to say what was needed to be said.

Murata was tapping his foot by now, looking more annoyed then before "I'm still waiting." He says.

The first king finely decided how to answer his young friend as he starts with, "I did nothing this time!" putting his hands in the air making Murata sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I really don't have the power for this, no-" "I really didn't do anything! It was a different spirit, one that asks for payments." He tells him and Murata can see that he wasn't being lied to.

"Then, care to tell who it was and what they want?" he asks, trying to get as much of an information that he could out of the blonde.

"It's a 'she' and I can't tell you her name, for then you could control her. About the payment… I can't really know for she demands anything yet." Shinou told him and Murata was just about to ask another question when he heard the other continue, "Did you know you look cuter today?"

Murata wanted to face plant as he groans at the comment and try to ignore the spirit flirting. "Tell me what will be with Von Bielefelt." Murata demands from him, not giving him anyway out.

"The spirit that took over him is still there and it can take control, but he can not kill. If Yuuri won't make him fall in love with him by the dead line, and he have to believe that it's all true, then this spirit will take over wolfram, making him disappear." Shinou says, now looking serious.

"Care to tell me when the dead line is?" Murata asks, not liking now how serious the other was, telling him that it was going to get bad, and fast.

"You won't like it, my dear little daikenja." Shinou says, purring out the end, as he got closer to his face, making Murata glare harden. "Tell me." He says through gritting teeth.

"By the end of this month." Shinou tells him and Murata just wants to go and scream at Yuuri for being an idiot. "I'm going to kill him, that idiot." Murata murmured to himself, hearing Shinou chuckle at him.

"Now, now, isn't that treason against the king dear daikenja?" Shinou asks and earned himself a dark look from the other.

"Shouldn't have made my work harder, then he wouldn't be an idiot!" Murata say, turning and storming out of the room. He needed to get to Yuuri before the other blew it all up, like he knew he would.

 **Ok~ next chapter we will see both sides of Wolfram!**


End file.
